Nomad Guard
The Nomad Guards are the military force of nomads of The Great Desert of Harad. But opposing to other sub-faction's armies, their tasks are reduced to hunt Desert Scorpions and arrest Bandits to protect caravans. Indeed, a bit like Hobbit Sheriffs, they are policemen, not soldiers. To conclude, they are the weakest troops of the Near Harad. Spawning The Nomad Guards are only encountered in The Great Desert (Except Harondor on very rare occasions). They spawn by little groups, riding Camels sometimes, more frequently in the half-desert than the desert itself. A nomad Invasion might be launched in every biomes Near Harad can invade (mainly Harondor, Ithilien and Gondor). Behavior The nomad guard life is quite boring. The walk aimlessly into the infinite and lonely desert, questioning themselves concerning the sense of life. Sometimes, they deal with scorpions but will absolutely never care about Bandits who'll sneak to steal you (except if you pay them). But if a Gondor Soldier or an enemy player takes a walk in the dunes, surely the guards will transform him to meal for vulture. Hiring You can hire some guards to protect yourself by speaking to a Nomad Chieftain who may be found in Nomad Settlement. All you need is +150 Alignment with Near Harad and some money. The Nomad Guards are not the finest of Harad but they are cheap and plentiful. Upon hiring a Nomad Guard, the player gets the Achievement "Dust and Daggers". Speech-Bank Friendly * You don't seem like you're from around here. * Some find our lifestyle strange, but I see only strength in taming the heat of the desert. * Bandits are the least of my worries in the desert. * Keep your hands where I can see them and there won't be any need for trouble. * Bandits - those honourless thieves, they disgust me! * I prefer to follow the Arênin when we travel towards the Gulf. * If you are like me, you meet a lot of different people who all act the same. * Your skin doesn't seem too familiar with the heat of the desert yet. * I'm sure our endurance would outlast any other army if we did have to take up arms against the North. * The women of Bakrîzad always make someone like me feel welcome. * Some of my friends stick around Ayûkaph-amâm. Something about an easy life. Ha, how boring! * If you should ever pass through Ajtiaz an-Ahâr, stay cautious. A lot can go unnoticed there... * I hate to admit it, but war is good for business. * Ijdi-ilel might be far, but weapons don't sell better anywhere else. * I personally believe Izêm-ulzuz has the most fascinating of bazaars. * I want to travel by the Arênin once more, before I retire. * Rumour has it that the dawn burns the sands of the east until they turn red. * If I see you sneaking around the wares, you are in trouble. * Keep your weapons sheathed and we will be good. * No touching the wares unless you are invited to. Hostile * Begone! You aren't welcome here! * Back away from the wares! * How dare you show your face like this! * The trade is off, but you will pay! * I have half a mind to drag you into the burning sands with us! * Curse you and begone, Person, you are no friend of Harad! * And here I was thinking perhaps there was still some hope for the pale-skinned! * I knew you weren't trustworthy! * You will not leave my sight alive, Person! * The price for your crime is your life! * Such lack of decency! You are no better than the bandits! * I hope the Sun burns you alive! * I hope your bedroll will be full of scorpions! * Even if you survive, the desert always claims her price! * May the vultures feast on your corpse! * The Great Serpent shall not forgive you, Person! * We are trained to kill thieves. You'll be no trouble at all! * Just you wait, northerner. We are coming with more than you can prepare for! * You think you can beat us? We were raised by the desert herself! * Our endurance will long outlast yours, rat! * I will chase you across the desert if I have to! * I don't need water to drown you. I will use your blood! * Now, how did those incompetent soldiers let you pass the borders of Harad? * Let me introduce you to the nomadic way of torture! * You can't honestly think you can beat us desert-conquerors! Hired * For Harad! * Stay away, Northlings! * No Northling filth will harm our trade! * What are we guarding, exactly, Person? * As you command, Person. * As you command, my chief. * Northerners be accursed! * The Sun shall scorch the Northlings! * The serpent strangles the tree... * I guard our caravan with my life, Person. * Oh, I should love to be paid better. * Death to the enemies of the trade! * Northerners are worse even than scorpions! * I shall stand guard, if I must. * We'll keep your enemies away. * Northlings begone! * The trade must continue. * I'll keep the thieves out, Person. * Nobody gets past us. * That's it for the Aphûr-lâi. * Aphûr-lâi stink like scorpions! * I never break my guard, Person. Trivia Near Harad is the only Men faction to have girls in its armies (if we except the Rohan). Indeed, some Nomad Guards are women.Category:Near Harad Category:Men Category:Evil Men